Un San Valentin Ideal
by Esme-Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene un pequeño problema... ¿que podria darle a su novia Hermione para San Valentin? el dia se acerca y ninguna idea se le ocurre... ¿qué le podra dar? hay que entrar para verlo


¿Qué es lo que espera una chica para San Valentín? Esa misma pregunta se hacía dos semanas antes de la fecha el importantísimo empresario Draco Malfoy. A sus 24 años lo tenía todo: un porte elegante y atractivo, riquezas, un gran empleo y una novia que le robaba el corazón cada vez que la veía… Ah! Como la amaba, la quiso en el primer momento en que la conoció….

****************************FLASHBACK***********************************

Llovía hasta más no poder, no podía comprender la mala suerte que tuvo ese día, primero su despertador no sonó y por consiguiente se despertó tarde y tuvo que correr a su trabajo ya que aunque era el jefe no podía dar una mala impresión, además de que a causa de lo mismo no pudo comer un rico desayuno; en segundo lugar ese día estuvo muy cargado de trabajo ya que apenas llegó se encontró con la linda sorpresa de que algunos de sus trabajadores habían enfermado y por lo tanto tuvo que trabajar casi el doble pues su trabajo era muy importante; y ahora cuando se disponía a marcharse y descansar, a mitad del camino…comienza a llover… y como la suerte ese día estaba de su lado.. tuvo que habérsele olvidado su sombrilla… corrió lo más rápido que pudo para refugiarse en una caseta telefónica y al momento de tomar la manija y abrirla, una suave y blanca mano se posó sobre la suya, miro sorprendido a la dueña de esa mano y se sorprendió más al ver la hermosura de esta, no perdió tiempo y enseguida abrió la puerta para que ambos pudieran refugiarse, miro como la chica se abrazaba en un intento de conseguir más calor y como no si apenas estaban saliendo del invierno. Actuó y después pensó ya que había tomado las manos de la chica y comenzaba a frotarlas contra las suyas.

-Así conseguirás un poco más de calor- le dijo sonriente

La chica solo se sonrojo

-parece que la lluvia no parara en un buen rato- dijo Draco tratando de hacerle plática a la chica

-Si...- es todo lo que pudo articular la muchacha

Draco sonrió, no podía evitar hacerlo, la chica lo había deslumbrado por completo… era muy bella… tenía unos rulos castaños bien definidos y sueltos que le llegaban a la cintura, unos ojos al igual que su cabello castaños y que transmitían una ternura inexplicable; bajo su mirada, sus mejillas, levemente sonrosadas, supuso que era por el frío, fijo sus ojos en sus labios, eran… hermosos, rosados… y como todo chico no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de la chica a su lado era.. Como explicarlo… perfecto. Tenía que conocerla…

-Me llamo Draco ¿y tú?- dijo extendiendo su mano derecha

-Her... Hermione- contesto la muchacha estrechando la mano que le ofrecían

La lluvia continuó durante mucho tiempo más, tiempo suficiente para que Draco y Hermione se conocieran… su día había comenzado horrible pero después de ese suceso no se podría quejar, para Draco sin duda fue ¿cómo llamarlo? Amor a primera vista… lo que nunca se imagino fue que él no había sido el único con ese sentimiento…

*****************************FIN FLASHBACK***************************************

Sonrió recordando todo aquello y amplio su sonrisa al recordar cómo después de esa tarde lluviosa se topaba con ella de "casualidad" casi todos los días y como con el paso del tiempo le llegó mandar cartas o flores.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué se la pasaba pensando acerca de San Valentín y un presente para su querida Hermione? Fácil, eso era solo porque la amaba y por lo tanto quería que esa fecha fuera especial para ella, pensaba y pensaba debido a que siempre buscaba sorprenderla.

Decidió que ya era hora de irse ya que se encontraba en su trabajo, ya pensaría otro día sobre el tema o quizás iría con algún buen amigo a pedirle su opinión, pensó que la segunda opción sería buena y se encamino en busca de Harry, a esa hora aún debía estar en su respectivo despacho.

¿Qué tal? Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer escrito así que no sean tan duros conmigo… acepto quejas y sugerencias y prometo que estas no pasaran desapercibidas… este fic debió ser escrito para fechas próximas del 14 de feb. Pero hubo unos cuantos problemas¬, el caso es que al fin ya lo subí y pues como puse antes espero su crítica… ¡Gracias por leer! en fin… ¡nos vemos!


End file.
